


When the Stars Go Blue

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kind of a Crackfic I Guess, Moonshadow Elf Mage Reader, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Lujanne's apprentice (the reader) accidentally opens the pocket dimension in which Aaravos was trapped, setting him free.Aaravos is happy. Lujanne is not.





	When the Stars Go Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's named after that song. (And no, that song is *not* on my Aaravos playlist.)

~ When the Stars Go Blue ~

You're one of the most powerful Moon Mages in recent history, and as such you've been sent to the Moon Nexus to be trained as its next guardian. Your magic is strong... and, well... kind of unpredictable.

The current guardian of the Moon Nexus, Lujanne, is _supposed_ to be teaching you how to control and direct your magic. But no matter how much cryptic advice she spouts, you get the feeling she either doesn't know what she's doing or she just has no idea how to give coherent instructions. And let's not even get started on how much she enjoys eating worms...

Considering how difficult to control your magic seems to be, perhaps it was not the best idea to stand in the middle of the Moon Nexus on the night of the full moon and fully connect to your Arcanum.

You're not really sure what happened, but you wake up the next morning with a very upset Lujanne and a very happy stranger hovering by your bedside.

Lujanne starts to lecture you about what you've done (and she's speaking with words and sentence structure you can actually understand, so you know she is actually Really Mad™ at you right now), but before she gets very far into her rant, you find yourself being swept up into the sparkly arms of a Startouch elf.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright," he says - in a voice that makes you shiver. "And I must thank you for freeing me."

"Freeing you?" you repeat, nonplussed. "Were you trapped somewhere?"

You hear Lujanne scoff, but you ignore the sound.

"Yes," he says.

"And I freed you?" you say. You're still not sure what you even did when your magic was activated. But hey, freeing a trapped elf who is of the rarest elf species is good, right? Which reminds you... "Are you really a Startouch elf?"

"I am," he says, smiling.

Even though the two of you have been trying to ignore her, at this point Lujanne takes the opportunity to inform you that the elf you've set free is the Archmage Aaravos who was imprisoned in a pocket dimension a thousand years ago _for a reason_ , and letting him out was _the worst thing you could have possibly done_ , and the _exact opposite_ of your duties as the (trainee) guardian of the Moon Nexus.

"Oh, shit," you say under your breath once you realize the enormity of the situation.

"We could open it back up and put _her_ in there," Aaravos suggests.

And so, the next night, even though the moon is not quite full anymore, you manage to open the gateway to the pocket dimension once more... 

After Lujanne is sealed away and the nexus portal deactivated once more, Aaravos suddenly says, "Oh no!" with a horrified expression on his face.

"What?"

"I left my Star Caterpillar in there... what if she eats him?"

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this fic might make it sound like I don't like Lujanne, but hey it's kind of a crackfic and I really do love our silly worm-eating moon grandma ok? XD


End file.
